


all死abo

by xlfr



Category: all死, 荼死, 荼毘死
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlfr/pseuds/xlfr
Summary: all死设定荼毘死的车车黑雾妈妈前排强势围观是和小羊，橙皮酱的口嗨产物。。。





	all死abo

私设：

omega死柄木弔&alpha敌联盟众「荼毘|黑雾」

发情期个性失效

「start.」

死柄木从雄英回来之后就发了狂。

四泄的信息素让他把自己死死地锁在门里，拒绝一切抑制剂的帮助，任由发情期的混乱侵蚀他的脑子。

他在以幼稚的行为惩罚自己的失败——纯粹的自虐。

荼毘在他门口放了他一贯使用的抑制剂，然后皱着眉一言不发地看着紧锁的门。

“喂，死了没？”他踢了踢门，木质的阻隔发出残破的声音。

门内沉默了一会，然后是死柄木嘶哑的回应：“……去你妈的。”

明显带着色情意味的暗哑的声音在荼毘耳朵里听来就足以让他冲动——尤其是在这种有些许信息素从门缝里渗透出来的情况下。

omega的信息素在任何情况下对于alpha来说都是致命的诱惑，死柄木的也不例外。

哪怕他平日里再乖僻暴戾，他依旧是一个omega。

只能扒开双腿等着alpha来干的omega。

如果是以前的话，死柄木会在发情期刚刚开始的时候就用上抑制剂——他很讨厌在别人面前露出属于omega的那种脆弱以及弱小。

他就是这样倔强骄傲的家伙，愚蠢又可笑。

荼毘的眼神暗了暗。

属于omega的信息素揪起他许久没有挑起的性欲，和自己的气息搅在一起。

暴躁，失控，崩溃。

alpha天生就是被omega勾引犯罪的存在，就像是omega天生就是用来被alpha操一样的天经地义。

“啧……”荼毘的眼神暗了暗，烦躁地抓了抓头发，“谁管你，爱死不死……”荼毘自认为对Omega这种弱小的生物没有什么兴趣，自然，对死柄木更没有什么兴趣。

天天跟个爱玩闹的小屁孩一样，完全没有一点自觉啊喂……

不过……倒是很想看那张令人作呕的脸，哭喊着在我身下射出来的样子啊……愈发浓郁的Omega信息素让荼毘的心跳有些加速。

真是令人不爽……被如此下等的东西占据自己的身体，夺取思维的控制权，明明只有愚蠢的蝼蚁才会被控制吧？那我就，大发慈悲地收拾一下这场烂摊子好了。

Alpha冷冽的信息素强势地席卷而出，视门于无物，掩盖过甜腻的气息，裹上屋内死柄木弔的身体，对处于发情期的Omega而言，无疑是一剂强有力的春药。

“呜……”死柄木弔无意识地撕扯着身上的衣服，冷冽的信息素对他而言就像是门外那人的能力——冰冷的背后是灼热与致命，烧得他神志不清。

汗珠自额间滑过下颚，又滴在苍白却泛着潮红的胸口，划过早已挺立的茱萸，一路向下，隐没在双腿间的一片潮湿泥泞，随着纤细五指的动作溅在木地板上， 斑驳得令人想入非非。

“操！呜啊……哈……哈……”手下动作越来越快，欲望没有得到半分纾解，却是在门被踢开的瞬间，和着那清晰的冷冽香气，彻彻底底地释放了出来。

高潮的片刻让死柄木弔眼前发白，失去焦距，只是颤抖着高高扬起脆弱的苍白脖颈，像濒死的天鹅，祈求着神明的救赎。

“呵，没想到啊，你也有这般表情。”荼毘戏谑的声音让死柄木弔听出了几分羞辱的意味，信息素的浓度不降反升，后面空虚更甚，祈求的不是救赎，而是alpha粗壮的性器狠狠地贯穿。

啧，真狼狈，死柄木弔想着。纤长的腿上沾染了白浊，胳膊上被自己掐出了红痕，被汗水打湿的灰蓝色头发黏在脖子上，羽睫因高潮的冲击而挂上泪珠，眼角泛着红色。

全身上下就是写满了来操我嘛，真是的。

“喂……你他妈……不会是不行吧？”

荼毘自然不会拒绝送上门来的猎物。

房间门被粗暴地关上，发出巨大的声响，属于alpha的信息素强势地包裹住omega的身躯，刺激着死柄木弔的感官。omega的天性使他全身的细胞都在叫嚣着想要更多。想让alpha狠狠地占有他，标记他，把他操到高潮，让他红着眼睛不住求饶，却愈发用力地侵犯他。

啊啊，所以说，他最讨厌发情期了啊。

这样想着，他又在床上难受地扭动了几下，这在荼毘的眼里无疑是无声的邀请。

下一秒，荼毘抓住了他浅色的头发，强迫他看着自己。

“唔……”头皮的刺痛让他的感官更加清晰，后穴的空虚一阵阵袭来，他不禁呻吟了一声。

脸上的面具被暴力地拆下，他的脸毫无预兆地暴露在了空气里。平日里干枯蜡黄的皮肤因为发情期的缘故染上了一抹不自然地薄红，那双死气沉沉的眼睛也似乎有些可怜的意味。

当然，眼睛的主人一点都不可怜就是了。

荼毘这样想着，褪去在这种情况下只显得多余的遮蔽物，露出早已胀大挺立的性器。

“张嘴。”嚣张的命令语气一如既往的令人厌恶。

“你敢！”死柄木弔恶狠狠地瞪着他——这在他眼里毫无威慑力——omega在下一秒就被乳尖的刺痛感打败了。

“唔……你想死吗？”各种恶毒的诅咒从干裂的嘴里突出，让荼毘异常烦躁，只想立刻把这张嘴堵上。

他满意地看着这个平常发号施令的人软得不像样，性器被他诱哄着塞进被刺激得逐渐失去理智omega的嘴里，顺从地吞吐着。他的手浅浅地插在那人的发间。那人粗糙的舌头不时舔弄着他的柱头，津液顺着他的嘴角滑下，前端已然渗出点点白浊，喷溅在床单上。

alpha的性器对这张嘴来说显然过于巨大了，让omega的脸颊看起来鼓鼓的。

像只仓鼠，他不由得想。

一段时间内，他们没有说话，房间里只有低沉的喘息和暧昧的啧啧声。

荼毘突然闷哼了一声，扣着死柄木弔后脑勺的手不由微微用力，前端释放了出来。

他把性器拔出，抬高了死柄木弔的下巴，愉悦地看着嚣张的小少爷把白色的液体尽数咽了下去。

“咳，咳咳咳……”精液滚进他的喉咙，生理上的抗拒让他咳了起来。

“真乖。”荼毘的声音在此时宛如绝对的命令一般刺激着死柄木弔所剩无几的理性，“现在，跪在地上，趴下去。”

回答他的是死柄木看死人的眼神。

“真是倔强。”荼毘无奈地感叹道。

死柄木刚想出声让荼毘这个混蛋从自己身上滚下去，后穴被侵犯的刺激感就让他一下子颤抖起来——荼毘修长纤细的手指作宛如性交一样的动作在他的后穴里面抽插，带出透明粘腻的肠液，发出“噗呲噗呲”的水声。

“哈……滚……去死……”死柄木扭动自己的屁股，想要让这根侵犯自己的东西出去。

荼毘像是不满意他的表情一般，伸手狠狠地拍上了他苍白到病态的臀瓣，留下粉嫩的痕迹。

死柄木弔被打得发颤，喉间的控斥声也被活生生地扭成了淫糜的叫床声。

他想要从荼毘的身下出去，奈何迎接他的是第二根第三根捅进来的手指，狠狠地不带一丝怜惜的撞上他甬道里的肠肉，带出满手的淫液。

“哈……哈……出去……”他也只能逞嘴皮子强了，双手死死地掐住荼毘的胳膊，想要让他滚出自己的体内。

但从私处传来的快感以及早已蓄势待发的性器却早已暴露了全部。

他虽是天生的omega，但还从未被人这样对待过。他没有体会过性爱的快感，只有服用抑制剂后剧烈痛苦的后遗症。

他也想被狠狠地操弄，让硬得像棒子一样的肉棒捅烂自己发骚的小穴，在里面射出来，射满自己的肚子，让粘稠灼热的精液填饱自己——这是他身为omega无法摆脱的渴望。

“叫出来，我看你不也很爽吗？”荼毘半命令道，他抽出手指，把之间的粘液沾在他的双臀上。

空虚感袭来，直接夺走了理智对身体的控制。

这是谁？死柄木用审视的目光观察自己，得到的只有一个天生淫荡的骚货，以及他当了婊子还立贞洁碑的恶心行为。

浪的令人作呕。

所以他谨慎地控制自己，让自己那脆弱的外相一次次掩饰住糜烂放荡的表里。

终于，这层假象被狠狠地撕下，那淫乱的真实一览无余。

“嗯……”死柄木弔别过头，任由发丝遮盖住自己的脸。

呵，现在那上面一定写满了渴望和欲求不满吧？真是恶心。

身体，似乎已经不受控制了呢。

“哈啊……呜……”

啊，这样下贱的声音是从自己的嘴里发出来的么？

死柄木弔的意识似乎已经飘离了自己的身体，高高在上地以一种怜悯而嘲讽的神情望着房间内的二人。

“所以说最看不惯你这种人了，装模作样的蝼蚁，切，你也不过是轻易地就对着一个Omega射出来的家伙嘛。”

脑海里这么想着，喉间却只能咒骂着发出破碎的气音，“难受……呜啊……该死的……”泛红的眼角依稀有晶莹落进翻滚的被浪，下一秒被色情的舌尖舔舐，以锐利的犬齿刻下不深不浅的痕迹。

“啊啊不要给我留印子！处理起来很麻烦的！”毕竟有几个人看到，就要杀掉几个人啊，优雅而艺术的杀人很费心血的好吗？

“不够……要……还不够……”甜腻的Omega信息素已经完全被浓烈的alpha信息素遮掩，令死柄木弔在欲海里沉沦更甚，思维和肉体早已分离，空余下一具行尸走肉。

“要什么？说出来我就给你。”荼毘自然不会放过这个机会，坏心眼地将性器抵在死柄木弔的大腿根上，有一下没一下地擦过早已泥泞不堪的后穴，“真的很想很想……看你哭喊着求饶的表情呢……”

啧，有一个词叫什么来着？隔靴搔痒？很适合你这个渣滓啊，

后颈的腺体红肿着，涨得发疼，一如身前的性器，想要抚慰的双手被荼毘抓过，高举着绑在了床头，身体难耐地扭动，像极了发春的母猫，徒劳地在被单上摩擦，试图让高得可怕的体温下降些许。

“进来……进来……后面好难受……要你哈啊——”突如其来的进入让死柄木弔措不及防，被填满的饱胀感令人心安。

“果然我还是很淫乱么？Omega无趣的本能，但真的，很舒服……呵，灵魂要沦陷了啊……”

肠壁的温热让荼毘有些头皮发麻，身下人受惊的痉挛更是让他发了疯似的想索取更多，双手捻上死柄木弔胸口的两点红缨，不出意外地收获了他的颤抖与挣扎。

“哈嗯……你……”咒骂的话语被一记深顶噎回去，只剩下暧昧的喘息声和抖动的呻吟，“慢……慢点啊混蛋……不啊嗯……”

好吵，是自己发出的声音么？真是欠操。

“喂，你到底是要慢一点，还是不要慢一点？”荼毘咬着死柄木吊的肩膀含糊不清地嘟囔了几句，身下却半点等待的迹象都没有，大开大合地操干着，时不时蹭过敏感点，引得死柄木弔变了调的呻吟。

“哈，闭嘴……哈啊…… ”死柄木弔毫无感情地听着淫靡的叫床声从嘴中泄出，他能感觉到荼毘的卵囊拍打在自己的臀瓣上，发出啪啪的声响。

荼毘显然对身下的人的表现很受用，深顶到某一处的时候，看到死柄木弔一阵痉挛，他恶劣地笑了。

“是这里啊。”说着，他的动作更加猛烈了起来，每一次进出都精准地碾过那一点。

“嗯……嗯啊……”死柄木弔又是一阵颤抖，性器胀红，前端开始淅淅沥沥地泄出白色的液体，打湿了腹下那片浓密的黑森林。

荼毘伸出手，重重抚慰着omega胸前的肉粒，又握住了他的性器，用大拇指堵住了他的马眼。

“混蛋……哈啊……放开……”无法释放的憋闷感让死柄木弔难受地扭动起来，意识逐渐模糊，生理性泪水不争气地涌上眼眶，有种可怜兮兮的味道。

“难受吗？”荼毘俯身在死柄木吊的耳边低笑，“求我啊。”

他早就想看那个高高在上发布施令的小少爷红着眼眶求饶的样子了。

“哈啊……你找死……”死柄木吊的愤怒地回头，迎接他的是毫不留情的几个深顶。他被刺激得再次颤抖了起来。

这一点都不像我。他想，嘴里却吐出的是低低的哀求。

“求我什么？”荼毘显然不准备放过他。

“求你……让我射……”他的声音已经带了哭腔。

荼毘又操干了几下才放开了手。两个人同时泄了出来，发出一声舒服的喟叹。

乳白色的浊液顺着臀缝流下。

“滚……滚……去死……”他说着，嘴角溢出的津液带着色情的味道顺着下颚线流下。  
荼毘伸出手去。

他本是想用手指抹去那淫荡的津水，却忽地被抓住了手腕。

死柄木弔那本就充满恶意的眸子里带上了极具疯狂的色彩，脸色苍白，偏执，笑容瘆人。

“你就是个疯子，活该被亲人抛弃。”他神经质的笑容带着颤抖的声音，“丑陋，令人作呕。你也只会这样践踏无力反抗的omega，像下水道里肮脏的黑老鼠一样藏匿。阴暗潮湿的腐烂世界才是你的归属，你活在那里，也死在那里。”

他笑着，笑声尖锐扭曲诡异，像是厉鬼的爪子撕烂肉体亦或是火焰灼烧残骸发出的声音一般刺耳恶心。

“你也该死，露出放荡恶心的外表任人践踏，还露出享受的样子看着他们玩弄你的身体，在上面溅满他们引以为傲的精液。”说着，他突然伸手死死地掐住荼毘的胳膊，“那就这样去死吧，带着肮脏残破的身子暴露在世界上！”

他开始笑起来，脸上是高潮后的潮红以及纠扎着的混乱。

荼毘笑了。

他抚上死柄木弔的脸颊，眼里是轻蔑的打量以及残暴的欲望。“老大可真敢说。”他讥讽地笑道，“垃圾一样的家伙，那就抱团取暖怎么样？”

没有同情心的作祟，一切就都好办了。

把身下的家伙粗鲁地翻身，让他把还在翕合的留着淫液的小口对准自己。

然后狠狠地操进去。

荼毘在性爱上是绝对的老手，他知道如何温柔地爱抚敏感娇嫩的肌肤，让它们颤栗起来，享受极致的快感。

但此时他只想教训教训这个不知好歹的混蛋。

“啊哈~”惨烈而凄美的呻吟像是濒死的求救，尚在不应期却被强制进入，绝对算不上好受，却对发情期中的Omega有着致命的吸引力。因过度使用渗出血丝的穴口无力地外翻，依旧不知饥渴地裹挟着入侵者，对于强壮的alpha同样致命。

“嗯……”已经射了两次的荼毘未现疲态，Omega青涩但美好的肉体就像是量身定制的春药，足以致死。死柄木弔现在浑身上下，从里到外都是他的味道，同样是两次高潮，纤细的Omega已经支撑不住，意识在崩盘的边缘游走，身体却诚实地沉沦在肉欲里。

“慢……慢点啊”刚才的崩溃似乎已经宣告了死柄木弔灵魂的消亡，此时，他的声音有些软绵绵的，颇有些哀求的意味。

如果说刚才的性爱是一场博弈，那么这一次就是单方面的凌虐。

毫无技巧的粗暴动作只是为了发泄，就如同对着任何一个花楼的妓女一样，没有丝毫感情可言。

痛，混合着快乐，彻底的击碎了死柄木弔意识的弦。

不知过了多久，久到死柄木弔的下身已经麻木，荼毘才餍足地泄了出来，意识到那个张牙舞爪的小少爷被自己做晕过去了。

死柄木弔卸下防备的侧脸线条意外的柔和，一身的青紫红痕和糜烂的红白液体让荼毘的下体隐隐又有了抬头的趋势。

勾了勾嘴角，好心地替人把不成样子的被单撤掉，又扯来了一条毛毯堪堪盖住人重点部位，荼毘在腰间围了条浴巾就直接走出房间，完全不介意胸口上被某个小野猫挠出的血痕被门口的人看了去，大咧咧地带上房门。

“挺爽啊？”

“呵，小心点，野马，嘶——呼——”点上一支烟，任由烟雾将自己笼罩，荼毘窝在沙发上眯眼看着倚在门边的男人，“不好训啊，你说是不是，黑雾？”

当然，也得看主人啊。


End file.
